tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyssal
The Abyssal, or Abyssal Creatures, are extremely powerful, shape-shifting beings, that originate from the other dimension, known as the Abyss. Abyssal can control their biology and Biomass, and can modify their bodies at will. They are one of the strongest beings in the world, alongside Dragons and Phoenixes. They have tried to invade Earth multiple times. The Abyssal appear to have some sort of connection with the Terror Mask, one of The 13 of the Makai. Biology The Abyssal are actually considered to be the "perfect beings", as they have flawless DNA, having reached the apex of evolution. That is why they can control their Biomass, as well as the rest of their biology. Ranks Abyssal Emperors (Overlords) The Abyssal Emperors, or Overlords are the strongest of all Abyssal, and rule vast territories within the Abyss. Only the strongest of beings, like Dragons, Phoenixes, True Alphas and Vampire Kings, can hope to compare with them. *'Powers/Abilities': They have absolute control over their biology, as they can mold their DNA to their complete will. The applications are endless, from shape shifting into literally ANYTHING, to cloning, to self resuscitation. Overlords can also control all parts of their body, from their organs, to their blood. Abyssal Lords The Abyssal Lords are second strongest, and are the generals of the Overlords army. Each Lord is different, having his/her own unique biology. They can easily defeat many supernatural beings, including Werewolves and Vampires. However, more powerful individuals, like Werewolves Alphas or Vampire Aces can hold their own against them. *'Powers/Abilities': Their main ability is to turn their body into a weapon. This usually involves shifting their arms into weapons, or growing spikes, but they have also been known to generate extra arms. Besides this, all Lords have their own unique abilities. Minions Minions are the servants of the Lords, and are the weakest of The Abyssal. They are however, still stronger than any human, while powerful beings like Werewolves and Vampires can dispatch them, but not without some effort. There are four kinds of Minions: Slashers, Hunters, Infiltrators and Brutes. The Minions come in many shapes and sizes, some humanoid, others animalistic, and others just piles of flesh. *'Powers/Abilities': They possess basic Biomass control, like growing spikes or turning arms into weapons. Weaknesses Due to their high adaptability and incredible regeneration prowess, they can survive almost anything you could throw at them. There are however ways to weaken them. Extreme heat, for example, greatly strains their healing. If you set an Abyssal on fire and continue hitting it, it should knock it unconscious for some time, or even kill it. Freezing is another way to weaken them. Flash freezing and shattering an Abyssal usually kills it. There is also a certain plant that paralyses them when they come in contact with it, or it's pollen, due to an allergy they have developed to said plant. However, the plant grows is a very dangerous part of the Abyss, and is otherwise very rare on Earth. There are some weapons that are infused with an Abyssal's essence, making them deadly to said Creatures. There are also some artifacts, like the Terror Mask. The Abyss Eye is one of the Seven Blades of Armageddon, a weapon build ESPECIALLY to slay Abyssal. In the modern era, extensive study on Abyssal DNA has lead to the development of a gas called BloodTox, which greatly weakens Abyssal if they ingest it. However, it is not recommended to use it to often, as Abyssal will eventually develop resistance towards it. Hybrids (Abyss Born) Also due to the Abyssal's DNA, it is almost impossible for them to reproduce with other species with "inferior" DNA. However, there have been accounts of Abyssal-human hybrids. They possess human like appearance and have the same abilities as an Abyssal Lord, including limb shifting and regeneration, among other powers. They also possess an "Abyssal Form", in which they practically turn into Abyssal. In this form, they can access the full extent of their powers, which are usually unique to each individual. These hybrids are referred to as Abyss Born. The Abyss Born have been essential in fending off Abyssal invasions, though, in the present day, their presence is not needed anymore, as human are advanced enough to defend themselves. DNA Evolutionary Virus History Abyssal DNA is extremely difficult to manipulate and control. However, at one point in history, human have successfully created a virus from it. The virus, called AbV-01 (Abyssal Virus No.1), was intended to merge with and evolve human DNA, giving said humans Abyssal like abilities. However, the virus was too strong. While it did effect human DNA, the patient would not survive the process. The virus had a 99.9% mortality rate. It was officially named "Black Light", due to the fact that once the patient was dead, his/her eyes would turn black. Nothing the researchers did could make it less deadly. Even creating strains AbV-02 to 09 of the virus did not help. During an experiment, the virus was (unintentionally), released in as small town. The only reason the virus didn't spread further was due to the sacrifice of Doctors Alice and Alexander Kerrigan. All of the the inhabitants of the town died. All except one: Lizzy Thorn. When she contacted the virus, it reacted to her unique DNA and mutated, thus creating the DNA Evolution Virus (or DEV for short). This strand is exactly what the researchers always wanted: it infects a host's very DNA, completely changing the infected person's biology. The researchers extracted the virus from Lizzy and began studying it, intending to create Abyssal-powered soldiers. However, the virus once again proved to strong. The test subjects would mutate into hideous monsters, possessing no recollection of who they where, and would start destroying everything in their path. This virus was dubbed "RedLight'', because, once an infected starts mutating, their eyes turn red. After many years of research, scientists finally determined that, in order for the virus to successfully evolve someone, a special type of DNA, compatible with the virus, is required. They do not yet know what that DNA should be. Symptoms and Effect When someone with compatible DNA is infected with the virus, they will immediately start getting dizzy and experience intense pain. Eventually, they will faint, as the virus modifies their genome. When the change is complete, in about an hour, the infected has been completely modified, both inside and out. Beasts Most humans infected with the DEV turn into mindless monsters, their only instinct being to destroy and kill everything around them. These beings are referred to as Beasts. Evolved When a human is genetically compatible with the DEV, a thing which is very rare, their DNA suffers a special modification, becoming neither human nor Abyssal, but something more, a perfect meld of the two DNA strands. These new beings are considered by the doctors that created the original virus, as well as the Abyssal themselves, as being the true apex of evolution. *'Powers/Abilities': Evolved (or Evo for short) have total control over their Biomass, as well as some biological functions. They possess immense strength, speed, endurance and resistance, can shift limb into weapon, grow spikes and regenerate. Besides this, each Evo has unique abilities. *'Abyssal Form': Evo also possess the empowered form referred to "Abyssal Form", similar to the hybrids. In this form, Evo, gain a much more monstrous appearance, and can access the full extent of their powered. *'Weaknesses': Evo possess some of the weaknesses o the Abyssal, including a sensitivity to BloodTox (though they can develop a degree of resistance to it). Category:Species Category:Monster Races Category:Monsters